ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Muscle Tower (Past)
The headquarters of the red ribbon army located outside of Jingle village, the tower consists of multiple levels each with a variety of enemies and traps lying in wait on each floor. Red ribbon army saga: protecting the past In the vast snow fields surrounding Muscle tower there is a congregation of time machines as the various time patrollers land and safely store the machines in their capsules. Their mission to prevent the deaths of Goku and Bulma at the hands of the red ribbon army all while avoiding detection Bastion is the first to store his time machine "well that was something else, kind of weird being able to put a time machine into a capsule like this. Hmm its cold out and probably close to blizzard states that should help us get to the tower unseen however it may hinder those who dont have a method of detecton beyond sight" Bastion turns to the other patrollers "some of you i have met before some of you i haven't but you all know why we are here and that it is imperative we arent seen by Goku or Bulma so be aware of your situation and surroundings" "I got it oh gracious captain." Zexiron says as he finishes storing his capsule. "I'm here to make sure the future stays the way it is, and that it doesn't change a lick, if this is all it takes, then we should be able to bear a blizzard." He said a little peeved that it was, in fact, cold outside. Akashi had trouble storing the capsule, but he managed "Huh... First time using this thing", he spoke to himself as he looked around "Oh great..." Kevryn stores his Time Capsule and places it in his armor. "Look sharp and don't let anything take you by surprise. If Kakarot or Bulma sees either of us it could have severe advert effects. Tin Man and I have special orders and you all will be heading out to prevent KAkarot and Bulma from being killed by Captain Blue and Eighter. Understood?" he said sternly. Kayle salutes the rest of his comrades, stuffing his Time Capsule in his armor. "Understood, we shall not allow Kakarot or Bublma visual closure on us.." Kayle then remains silent. Xylo "god its cold wile whispering silent" so all we need to do is save those guys not get spotted and kill captain b. sounds easy enough lets get this plan in motion guys. "As Kevyrn stated me and him are on special orders so we wont be able to provide support so you guys are being separated into teams of 2 so that this can be done smoothly. You all know your team placement and targets so goodluck we return here post mission to prevent people witnessing our travel." Bastion enters his silent potentia form his colour altering to match the snow and blend "Kevryn when you are ready we will proceed, everyone else good luck on your missions" "Thanks, and understood. Now, where is Akashi, let's hurry up and finish this so I can get out of the cold..." Zexiron said getting slightly more annoyed by the lack of heading out. Akashi then skyrocketed towards them "Sorry, sorry! I was just exploring and I... got lost", he said coughing as he felt embarrassed by that "And I forgot that I can always track your powerleves, so...", he said coughing again "AAAAAAANYWAYS, let's begin the mission shall we?", he asked as silver aura surrounded him, as he was about to fly off. Kevryn folds his arms and activates his Scouter scanning the area. "The battle's already begun. Xylo, Kayle, Eighter is not too far behind them, drive him away from the area. Captain Blue is to be injured and left for Kakarot to finish off but don't be afraid to kill him and make it look like Kakarot did it, that's Akashi's and the demon's job. Bastion, let's go on with our directive." he said before speeding off into the blizzard vanishing from the lack of vision. Kayle looks over Xylo with a burning passion for combat in his eyes. Kayle then charges his ki up a bit so he'd be more battle ready for the upcoming fight. "Xylo, you better be in shape today. It shall be fun!" Cracking his knuckles, he then soars off at a moderate pace, roaring off into the distance. Xylo face palms "where supposed to be sneaky why raze your ki you will be more detectable you will be a blimp on the radar your going to get us killed so drop the ki and don't rush". Once Xylo and Kayle manage to make it to Eighter's designed location he drops in from above them and nearly crushes Kayle for speeding ahead. He doesn't speak but merely offers a grunt of anger as they can see the villainous powers in effect on his body. He readies to attack them by charging at them. Captain Blue is waiting in the center of the village for Kakarot and Bulma to appear with his rocket launcher until he notices two strong people heading his way in the distance. He begins walking towards them before firing his rocket launcher towards them. "Burn in Hell, cretins!" "Why go home when I alone when I can bring a guest?!" Zexiron yells back avoiding the missile and continuing towards Captain Blue. "I'll have you give me postcard from hell!", Akashi said as he fired a ki blast at the missile, which explodes on the impact "You won't be seeing them anytime soon". Kayle flies back away from Android 8, avoiding the charge with ease, landing on the ground to the side of him looking at him square in the eyes. He tightens his belt and scans over Android 8 looking for possible weaknesses. Kayle then chuckles to himself as a way of getting himself into the fighting spirit while muttering to himself that he should make sure that this battle dosent last too long. xylo tells kayle " don't rush him where a team we do this together who know what this guy can do be on guard" xylo draws his sword (classes as duel swords) and gets in to his battle stance" ok android 8 lets dance". Bastion scoped out the facility using the data he and Kevryn had been supplied "where could this lab be, well i suppose it would have to be well hidden" Bastion keeps searching before he gets some electrical interference in a small rock formation buried in the snow "hey Kevryn i think i found the entrance they let nature hide it" Bastion clears away some of the rocks to reveal a slanted code locked metal door "You ready? i can patch us in now" he connects to the door and after a minute or 2 it unlocks "right lets proceed." Kevryn grabs the door and rips it off of its hinges. "This whole place is destroyed eventually so no one will notice." he says waiting for Bastion to go ahead of him and then Kevryn slams the door back onto its hinges and walks along with him using his Scouter to check for any boobytraps. "We are to ensure this old fart stays alive while everyone else is fighting above. I pray everything turns out fine." he says keeping pace with Bastion. "Well yeah cant fault your logic" Bastion exits silent potentia and creats a small green light that functions like a radar "So we have any pointers as to what might be thrown at us? I don't expect the small fry to be handling this part of the mission, i suppose the harder part will be remaining unseen if it is something powerful" Protect the past Fight android 8 Android 8 * Health: 4,740/10,000 * Speed: 30 * Strength: 30 * Stamina: 500/500 Xylo * Health:150,160/151.000 * Speed:71.75 * Strength:59 * Stamina:500/500 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects: Inner Focus, Kaikosen * Equipment: sword (duel swords) * Blast 1:Pump Up * Blast 1:Explosive Wave * Blast 2:Evil Ray Strike * Blast 2:Evil Flight Strike * Signature:N/A * Ultimate: Hellzone Grenade Kayle * Health: 24,700/31,000 * Speed: 14 * Strength: 15 * Stamina: 481/500 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Effects: N/A * Equipment: N/A * Blast 1: Explosion Wave * Blast 1: * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Signature: * Ultimate: Fight!! * Turn order, Android 8, Kayle, Xylo * Android 8 grunts and yells as the dark energy envelops him forming 2 black and purple spheres in his hands he grabs Xylo and Kayle surging the energy through them as he smashes them together (10 ki strikes 5 to kayle all hit 2100 5 to xylo 2 hit 840 damage) * Kayle flies backwards, rage flaring in his eyes as he launches his inital attack straight towards Android 8's chest. From the palms of his hands, Kayle fires small ki blasts and launches a few punches. (7 punches 5 hit 3 ki blasts all miss 938 damage) * Xylo flyes towards android 8 and dose 3 sword slashes then moves back(dual sword 3 attacks all hit 3540) * Android 8 recoils from the attacks his growling turning to feral like snarls ".....KILL" he charges at Kayle grappling him enveloping them in a dark sphere surging the energy through him (10 ki blasts all hit 4100) * Kayle rushes straight at Android 8 and past him but not before firing off ki blasts at a few punches aimed towards his face. (5 ki blasts all miss and 2 punches all miss) * Xylo rushes android 8 and Say's " feel the wave" uses explosive wave. (hit 885) Android 8 falls back into a sitting position the dark energy dissipating leaving him in his original state After fight Kayle looks over to the unconscious form of Android 8, giving him a final salute while whispering, "See you friend.." and then flying off back to Xylo. "where done here lets get out of here before shit hit's the fan last thing we need to a timy wimy screw up" says xylo moving off to go to the point to go back to our time. Protect the past Fight Captain Blue Captain Blue * Health: 0/ 30,000 * Speed: 100 (160) * Strength: 85 (145) * Stamina: 500/500 Akashi * Health: 409,130/ 431,000 * Speed: 112 * Strength: 113 * Stamina: 490/500 * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects: N/A * Equipment: Ki Gloves (Increases Kii Damage by 25%) and Combat Gloves (Increases Physical damage by 25%) * Ability: Saiyan Pride * Blast 1: Explosion Wave * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Blaster Shell * Blast 2: Bomber DX * Signature: Zone * Ultimate: Zexiron * Health: 348,450/351,000 * Speed: 96 * Strength: 120 * Stamina: 600 * Blast gauge: 0/5 * Effects: Proficient Swordplay is a Passive Skill. When using a single sword, damage inflicted is equal to Dual Sword Damage. When using Dual Swords, increase damage inflicted by 10%. Silent Speed Speed - This is an Active Skill. When activated, you can make 1 Non-Signature attack land on the opponent ignoring calculations. After activated, Speed is decreased by 15% for your next two turns. This Skill cannot be used on your next three turns. * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Bloodscythe sword * Blast 1: Eclipse Slash Physical * Blast 1: Twilight Thorn Physical * Blast 2: Darkness Mixer Physical * Blast 2: Silent Dash Physical * Signature: N/A * Ultimate: Inferno Ritual Physical Fight * Turn order: captain blue, Zexiron, Akashi * "You cretins have got guts i will give you that" He adopts a fight stance and rushes akashi with elbow to the stomach following with a sequance of roundhouses. He follows up by sweeping Zexirons leg and then using a leg drop into his stomach pushing down followed with stamps (5 physical strikes to each 4 hit akashi 3400 3 hit zexiron 2550) *Zexiron easily shrugs of the attack. "Gonna take more than that to send me home!" he yells slashing him 10 times with Bloodscythe. ( 4 hit 12,000) *"I hope you've said your goodbye to your friends", Akashi said as he teleported right in front of him, roundhouse kicking him towards a rock (10 kick and punch all hit 16,800) *Captain Blue is driven back gritting his teeth taking off his jacket his muscles bulking up as his anger and dark energy flares "You maggots will pay dearly for your insubordination" he runs at Akashi with dark energy coursing through his hands slamming them into Akashis chest exploding on impact (10 ki blasts 9 hit 18,270) *"You really shouldn't overestimate yourself there buddy." Zexiron says slamming him into the ground, then throwing him up (not an attack), hitting him 8 times, then kicking him back down. "You make yourself look desperate." (4 hit 12,000) Captain blue staggers a huge slice down his body when the dark energy breaks off he loses the one thing keeping connected to life and falls down in a torrent of blood. After battle